Warrior Cats Randomness
by Toastersbane
Summary: Exactly what it says.
1. Chapter 1

***Fixes some technology* *A metal piece has crashed* *The voice of a cat has been heard screaming* *Then, it's acquaintances start scattering across the place, getting out of the way of a temper of a certain she-cat...***

A silver tabby yowled, "Why the heck is there a bill for 30 bags of catnip? Mapletail, what in the name of Starclan did you do?"

Wood creaked as paws walked upon it. A calico tom walked towards the tabby and thrust his face in hers. "I may have destroyed some things. But, we have all the catnip we want, Mintpelt, I don't see why you are complaining," he growled, then continued, "Rumblepaw is backstage right now, setting up everything, so just continue on and prepare. We will be going live soon."

Mintpelt calmed down then shifted her gaze towards where a light was supposed to be. "Rumblepaw, did you order everything?" She waited for a reply.

A cough came then yowled, "Yes I did, Dramaticpelt."

Mintpelt held out a button she was holding and pressed it. Rumblepaw's body fell and hit the hard, bamboo floor, knocking him unconscious. A sinister smile crept up on her face and faced a group of cats arranging objects then hissed, "Do like Rumblepaw did and you all will face the same fate." The crew scurried on the stage as they rushed to finish everything.

"Mintpelt, I'm afraid I have to confiscate that button there." meowed Mapletail as he struggled to get the button away from her.. He then received a sign from one of the crew members saying that they were ready. "We're going live." He commanded the cats to open the gates.

"Alright guys, let's get the reviews rolling in! The Warrior Cats Game Show is about to begin!"

 **Submit a cat from the Warriors series to compete in a series of challenges against Mintpelt, the spicy she-cat who is also a master gamer! You can also select which game you wish for the cat and Mintpelt to compete in, if you want to.**


	2. Snowtuft

**Just because I have no reviews (For this fic) doesn't mean I'm going to have no cat for competition!**

 **Game Producers**

Host

Mintpelt- Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Alternate Host

Mapletail- Calico tom with yellow eyes

Crewcats

Clovereyes- Grey she-cat with lime green eyes

Thistleheart- Black tom with amber eyes

Thornpelt- Lean grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Froststep- Pale grey and white tom

Rumblepaw- Ginger tabby she-cat

Darkheart- Scarred black tom with pastel blue eyes

Fluffyclaw- Fuzzy white tom with green eyes

Cross Realm Cats

Foxdapple- bulky fox type furred she cat with calico dapples (TPOTD)

Steamtip- Orange she-cat with darker colored ears and fluffy darker tail tip (TPOTD)

 **Notes: 1 bag of catnip is $100 dollars in this fanfic. Also this Thornpelt is different than the Thornpelt that is in The Pansy of the Deep. The cats here are on four legs than the two legs you may be used to in other AU fics. But they can hold things regularly like a human does. Medicine cat dens are now hospitals.**

"Hey Froststep, you got everyone, right?" called Darkheart. They were both repairing the chargers for the consoles 3 foxlengths off the ground.

"Yessir"

"And you got the right Thornpelt, right?"

"Yes the golden and brown one."

"THAT ONE IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE OTHER FANFICTION MOUSEBRAIN! THE ONE WE NEED IS THE TABBY!" yowled Thistleheart from the stage center.

...

"Alright all my lovely fans! Welcome to the Warrior Cats Gameshow!" meowed Mintpelt. She was sitting on a 67 bag-o-catnip recliner with a headset on her and consoles lined up in order of their release "So let's check out the reviews that all you guys so kindly put on the review section at the end of the chapter from last time!"

Mapletail and Fluffyclaw were backstage checking for the reviews, but there were none. "Hey Mintpelt.." meowed Fluffyclaw through the headset. "There are no reviews."

Mintpelt then said, "Excuse me we are having technical difficulties. We'll be right back." The show cut to a commercial as Mintpelt padded backstage. "What the heck do you mean there are no reviews! I obviously made a fantastic appearance last time."

"You acted like a brat and got Rumblepaw sent to the Thunderclan Hospital. You think anyone was going to send reviews to someone who put a kit's life on the line?" hissed Mapletail.

Mintpelt, with her ego clearly larger than her common sense, hissed back, "Well do something about it!" Mintpelt and Mapletail were yowling their lungs out when Foxdapple, who was organizing the video game shelves had overheard and went up to them.

"Can't you just select a random cat to be your competitor?"

"NO ONE ASKED YOU FOXFACE!" snarled Mintpelt.

"I'm sorry, as of the time this show will be released, the fanfic where I play a serious part in will still have more reviews than this one. So it's actually better if you listen to me." retorted Foxdapple.

"She has a point Mintpelt. Drop the ego for once and just accept the advice you're getting." stated Mapletail

"She isn't even a main character!"

 _"Mintpelt."_

"Ugh, fine."

...

"Okay, we're back and our first competitor is, Snowtuft!" A white tom with a scar that reached from his ear down his left side and on his belly. His eyes first looked at the audience with rage, but a hint of contempt. He then looked at Mintpelt with blazing fury in his gaze, but that was matched with her own, as earlier, he scarred her hind paw.

"I don't see why I should be here. I clearly have better things to do than fight a kittypet like you." snarled Snowtuft.

"Last time I checked, your little cat army lost against living cats who supposedly followed the code." She looked at the audience. "And everyone knows forbidden love happens every minute. No one cares anymore."

Snowtuft's pelt bristled with rage. "I'll make you regret those words mousebrain." He sat on the other recliner for competitors.

"Yes! The angrier, the better!" As the host expressed her joy, Thornpelt, a grey tabby brought in a cart holding a Wii with two controllers and a video game saying, "Super Smash Bros. Brawl".

"Rage like that is perfect for, drumroll! _Super Smash Bros. Brawl!_ " meowed Mintpelt. Snowtuft sat there with a confused look on his face. Darkheart, who was viewing the live camera footage saw this and ran on stage, quickly giving Snowtuft a tutorial on how to control your character as Mintpelt was setting up the Wii.

"Oh yeah, always spam." Darkheart whispered.

"The game's beginning guys!" The screen for choosing your character showed up. "Alright Snowtuft, choose your fighter!"

"Well, I'd obviously pick the ferocious fox to beat you with." growled Snowtuft. He clicked the A button confirming his choice.

 _Of course new guys like him would choose the scariest looking fighter,_ thought Mintpelt happily. "I'll choose Ness!"

The battlefield chosen was Warioware Inc. Then the fight had begun. Snowtuft spammed the 1 button, trying to shoot Mintpelt. Except he missed every shot due to Mintpelt's intensive jumping technique. She charged up an electric ball, knocking Snowtuft off the map as the Warioware field was about to turn into the bonus scene where you had to do something to gain bonuses. Just like that... GAME!

"NO! How could such an experienced warrior like me just lose to a spoiled kit!" Snowtuft howled in rage as he realized the second blow of defeat to soft-hearts.

"Easy. I have strategy." retorted Mintpelt. "Now everyone! Thank you so much for watching. Review or not, we'll come back next time with a new challenger!"

"Wait, what happens when you win?" called someone from the audience. Mintpelt never actually thought about it.

"Foxdapple gets to say what's happening in TPOTD!" She signaled for Foxdapple to come on stage as she said:

 **Hey guys! So um... due to the fact that Steamtip has a lot of medicine cat training to do on the weekdays, expect shorter chapters at that time, if any were posted at all. She's more available on the weekends, so you have longer chapters there. Updates both here and in TPOTD are random otherwise. But do not be disappointed! She'll come back tomorrow to post another chapter on both fanfics! Probably... Oh yeah and** **Mintpelt isn't as much as a monster as you think. She's just misunderstood.**

"I heard that!"


	3. Firestar

**Game Producers**

Host

Mintpelt- Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Alternate Host

Mapletail- Calico tom with yellow eyes

Crewcats

Clovereyes- Grey she-cat with lime green eyes

Thistleheart- Black tom with amber eyes

Thornpelt- Lean grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Froststep- Pale grey and white tom

Rumblepaw- Ginger tabby she-cat

Darkheart- Scarred black tom with pastel blue eyes

Fluffyclaw- Fuzzy white tom with green eyes

Cross Realm Cats

Foxdapple- bulky fox type furred she cat with calico dapples (TPOTD)

Steamtip- Orange she-cat with darker colored ears and fluffy darker tail tip (TPOTD)

"Hey guys!" Clovereyes was on the stage reciting something that was going to happen, "We are trying to maintain a kit-friendly show so that every cat can be allowed to watch our show without any restraints (or suing against our company for going back on our terms). Please enjoy the-"

"WHAT?! I AM NOT!"

"ARE SO!" Clovereyes slightly bristled at the two cats yelling at each other for what she believed had been cause for absolutely no reason, she tried to calm herself down before she did something she would surely regret.

"Well, enjoy the commercial following this show! We'll be right back!" Clovereyes ran off stage, trying to figure out the next thing coming up and sorting out another fight between Mintpelt and Mapletail.

...

"Welcome back to the Warrior Cats Game Show! Today, our next competitor is the great... Firestar!" Mintpelt tilted her head towards the place Firestar came out of. There were mixed feelings of cheers and boos.

"Well, Firestar, please sit." Mintpelt gestured her tail to a recliner for the guest to sit in. "Today, the game we'll be playing is, Mario Party 9!"

"Excuse me, but, what is Mario Party 9?" Mintpelt whipped her head around to see Firestar with a confuzzled look on his face.

"It's a game."

"What kind?"

"You'll see..."

Then the character selection screen was shown, with Firestar taking a while on how to work the controls. When he finally got the hang of it (as in searched up the controls on his phone after 20 minutes because cats have that now), he moved his cursor to select Yoshi.

"So you selected Yoshi? Then I'll be choosing Waluigi!" Mintpelt quickly moved her cursor to get to Waluigi and clicked. She also had to choose the CPUs to play with them two, which were Wario and Princess Peach. "Hey Firestar, since you're our guest, you choose what minigame you want." Firestar scrolled down the Minigames and found a game with having a sphere with fangs and minecarts ramming into the sphere.

"I want to choose this one!" Mintpelt looked at the minigame, studied it for a moment, then putting on a mischievous grin, she went to confirm the request.

"Fine by me!" She meowed as she waited for Firestar to learn how to do ram the carts into a cannon spot to shoot the circular beast in the minigame, how you may go into the beast itself if you don't choose correctly, and the fact the spherical beast is called a Chain Chomp. The game had started. When the ends to the beginning of the rails were shown, everyone scrambled to get into a cart before the time ran out. Everyone was able to score at least one point against the Chain Chomp. But, due to the fact for every boss getting angrier and making the minigame more risky if you made it's health go to the half point or lower, when the boss got angry, Firestar jumped out of his seat and ran off stage.

"Coward! Security! Get the victim!" The audience stared at Mintpelt with fear and rage. "I mean, get the guest, hehe." Mintpelt mewed. Firestar was soon dragged back by Fluffyclaw. He had to hold Firestar for the rest of the show in worry that he may run away again, the minigame had to continue.

"NONONONONONONONONOONOONONONONONONONOOOO! LET ME GO!" Firestar screeched and yowled, but due to Fluffyclaw's prior experience to annoying sounds, he wasn't going to let go.

"We must go on Firestar, and this show ainm't over until you get your orange cat butt into that seat and play with me." Mintpelt growled. Then, brightening up her voice, she continued to play with a resistant Firestar, with him getting points taken away for getting in the way of the boss. When the Chain Chomp's health went to zero, he bursted, thus ending the game and showing Waluigi in first, Princess Peach in second, Yoshi in third, and Wario in fourth.

"And I win! Thank you Firestar for playing with us on our show!" Mintpelt shook his paw with such enthusiasim. "Okay Fluffyclaw, you can let him go now." Firestar scrambled off stage and back into Starclan.

"Okay guys, thanks for watching!" Mintpelt hopped of stage with Fluffyclaw at her heels.

 **It seems like I haven't made the base clear enough. Expect chapters to be regularly short. Submit a cat from the Warriors series and what game they should play with Mintpelt. Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	4. Crowfeather, Rainflower, and Mapleshade

**Another note: Twoleg forms in games are now cat forms.**

Mintpelt walked on stage at sat on her recliner. "Welcome back to the Warrior Cats Game Show! Today, we have with us, Crowfeather!" Crowfeather padded on stage, grumbling.

"Why am I here?" Crowfeather demanded

"Because even if no one says it, surely _someone_ will want to see you on my show!" Mintpelt said with joy and mischief. "Anyways, the game we'll be playing is 'Think of the Children!'"

"EXCUSE ME! MY WINDCLAN CHILD ALMOST MURDERED MY THUNDERCLAN CHILD AND YOU WANT US TWO TO PLAY A GAME WHERE I MUST THINK OF KITS!" Crowfeather continued to rant on as Mintpelt ordered one of the crew cats to bring the Windows laptops and Mintpelt started up the game on each one. Thistleheart brought in two more recliners.

"CROWFEATHER! PUT A SOCK IN IT! I have with us a special twist! Since we need four players, we'll be having Mapleshade and Rainflower joining us!" Mintpelt yowled. Mapleshade stalked with Rainflower, swaying her tail back and forth. They

"So, complete logic, 3 cats, one is in the Dark Forest and let 3 kits drown, one immediately hates her kit the moment his jaw is messed up just becuase 'he ain't purty no more', and me. My son went insane and I have 3 kits in Thunderclan! The first has six kits. One more and Cinderheart evolves into a Ferncloud. Another is blind and his mother is his mentor and has a younger cat that is still the apprentice of Leafpool by law! AND ONE OF THEM IS IN STARCLAN HAUNTING ME IN MY DREAMS!" Crowfeather yowled in Mintpelt's smug, evil face.

"You lie. That wasn't in the books. At least, not in the canon books." Mintpelt said finally. "And besides, it'll be fuuuuun."

"Yeah, I really want another chance to help some kits live." Mapleshade meowed. Her face then turned into grimace. "But if even _one_ of _my_ kits die, I'll tear the black one's insides out first."

"Whatever, I just want some handsome kits." said Rainflower arrogantly. Mapleshade and Mintpelt rolled their eyes as everyone created their cats, when all the competitors created almost the spitting images of themselves. Rainflower boosted the beauty button on her character that someone hacked onto the game *cough cough* Darkheart *cough cough*. Mintpelt gave herself a golden bowtie, Mapleshade gave herself a top hat and mustache and Crowfeather gave himself a tuxedo. Then everyone decided to design a kit. But the first player could design 2 more kits.

"So, you made a black cat with green eyes, eh?" meowed Rainflower.

"You made an Oakkit!" Mintpelt retorted.

"And you made my actual kits!" Mapleshade fussed over the kits Mintpelt had created. After everyone was done making the kits, who were Patchkit, Larchkit, Petalkit, Oakkit, Lightningkit, and Trollkit, they all headed to the park level and as Mintpelt loaded the level, Crowfeather started to complain about "Think of the Children!"

"Isn't there a tutorial you're supposed to play first?" Crowfeather sniffed.

"THERE ARE NO TUTORIALS IN LIFE!" Mintpelt yowled. At this point she didn't even care about the audience's feelings. The game finally loaded at Mintpelt gave a quick reminder. "The object of the game is to protect your kits from dying. There?" She looked at everyone, especially Crowfeather. Thus, the game started. So did the annual rage sessions on this game show.

"WHY IS LARCHKIT EATING DEATHBERRIES?! STOP IT!" Mapleshade shrieked as she grabbed the kit from the poison berry bush and threw him to the barbecue on the right paw corner of the screen.

"THE PLACE IS ON FIRE!" Rainflower scram when one of the barbecues caught on fire. Mintpelt went over to put it out, only to find a drowned kit in the pool. Mapleshade froze and went through Vietnam flashbacks before finally speaking.

"Who's kit is that?" she growled.

"Don't worry, it's just Trollkit." Mintpelt replied.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN KIT! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Rainflower screeched.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Mintpelt retorted.

"While you two are bickering, LIGHTNINGKIT IS ABOUT TO GET EATEN BY A DOG!" Crowfeather yowled. Rainflower got the kit away from the sandcastle and threw her towards the corner of the screen. At this point, it was nonstop yelling.

"OAKKIT FELL OFF THE SWING. YOU'RE ALL THE WORST!"

"A SHADOWCLAN TOM TOOK AWAY PETALKIT!" The yelling continued until time up. Patchkit, Lightningkit and Larchkit were the only ones remaining. The best parent was... Mapleshade. Ironic.

"I WON! I AM STILL A BETTER PARENT THAN ALL OF YOU!" Mapleshade skipped off stage as Crowfeather and Rainflower stomped off stage.

"Well, that was the show! Thanks for watching and we'll see you next time! Submit a cat and the game to play please!" Mintpelt walked off stage as the crewcats had cleaned up the stage.


	5. Ashfur the Peasant

"Welcome back to the Warrior Cats Game Show!" Mintpelt yowled in glee. "Today with us, we have Ashfur!"

"Which Ashfur?" someone asked from the crowd.

"The one who was about to burn some kits alive. Anyways, Ashfur, come on up!" Ashfur walked on stage, with the crowd mainly booing for the most part. He frowned then looked at Mintpelt.

"Isn't there a recliner I'm supposed to have?" Ashfur asked.

"It's broken." replied Mintpelt. "The game we'll be playing is "Dumb Ways to Die II!"

"But where do I sit?" Ashfur asked, not paying attention about the game they were both about to play.

"YOU SIT ON THE FLOOR PEASANT!" Mintplet yowled. Ashfur winced at the fact he had to sit on the stage floor. She got out her IPhone and clicked the app and did the same for the guest IPhone.

"Wait, you don't even use the recliner for relaxing! What about bringing it in?" Ashfur complained.

"SIT DOWN AND PLAY THE GAME YOU UNGRATEFUL KIT-TOASTER!" Mintpelt screeched. Ashfur snatched the phone away from Mintpelt and got the game loaded.

"We'll be playing the all of the minigames." The game had begun. Ashfur started yelling in confusion about what had been happening to his characters.

"WHAT THE HECK DO I DO?!" He saw his blue character get eaten by a shark.

"HOST TELL ME WHAT I DO!?" Mintpelt looked at Ashfur, a grin as wide as the Cheshire's cat formed on her face. She calmly swiped left and right to avoid burning one of the characters. Ashfur looked at his own screen and a blob was stranded in space.

"I LOST A LIFE NOW I HAVE ONE LEFT! TELL ME THE DIRECTIONS!" Ashfur started yowling and screaming and ran around the stage in panic. Then finally, Ashfur lost his final life to a whirlpool.

"Isn't it just satifsfing to see your competitors suffer from absolutely nothing?" Mintpelt looked at Ashfur who was on the floor, crying. "Well that's all for today! See you next time!" Mintpelt looked at Ashfur, who looked up at her and his face turned red.

"I will have this stage shut down!" Ashfur hissed.

"Just try." Mintpelt got the button remote and made him fall from the stage hole and into the abyss of the bottom of the stage.

 **Sorry this chapter was short! Some stuff has been happening and I had to cut it. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Game Producers**

Host

Mintpelt- Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Alternate Host

Mapletail- Calico tom with yellow eyes

Crewcats

Clovereyes- Grey she-cat with lime green eyes

Thistleheart- Black tom with amber eyes

Thornpelt- Lean grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Froststep- Pale grey and white tom

Rumblepaw- Ginger tabby she-cat

Darkheart- Scarred black tom with pastel blue eyes

Fluffyclaw- Fuzzy white tom with green eyes

Starfang- Dark grey tom with green eyes and has white flecks going from his neck to his tail tip

Cross Realm Cats

Foxdapple- bulky fox type furred she cat with calico dapples (TPOTD)

Steamtip- Orange she-cat with darker colored ears and fluffy darker tail tip (TPOTD)

...

Steamtip walked on stage, with Mintpelt following her, scowling.

Steamtip started to speak. **Uh, so I am a very indesisive cat and I really didn't want to think about doing just competing against a warrior cat from the books. So, this will no longer be a game show.**

 **NANI?**

 **No, instead, I'll just be putting in random things, like songs, Mapletail's thinking spaces, and whatnot. Point is, I got tired of just making a game show and just flat out decided on doing other things. But this will continue updating, just with different content, so don't worry! -Steamtip**

 _Steamtip got punched in the face backstage by Mintpelt after the announcement._


	7. POT and OOTD in a nutshell

**Game Producers**

Host

Mintpelt- Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Alternate Host

Mapletail- Calico tom with yellow eyes

Crewcats

Clovereyes- Grey she-cat with lime green eyes

Thistleheart- Black tom with amber eyes

Thornpelt- Lean grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Froststep- Pale grey and white tom

Rumblepaw- Ginger tabby she-cat

Darkheart- Scarred black tom with pastel blue eyes

Fluffyclaw- Fuzzy white tom with green eyes

Starfang- Dark grey tom with green eyes and has white flecks going from his neck to his tail tip

Cross Realm Cats

Foxdapple- bulky fox type furred she cat with calico dapples (TPOTD)

Steamtip- Orange she-cat with darker colored ears and fluffy darker tail tip (TPOTD)

...

Clovereyes padded onto stage, with everyone looking at her. She looked all over to see the many cats in the audience.

"Hey guys, so apperntly, I am part of a test run and, well, I'm the first subject, so um..." Clovereyes stalled about until she realized the name of her test run. "This is Clovereyes' Warrior Cats Music Playlist! The song I'll start with is called 'The Kin of Your Kin in a nutshell' and this is better recongizeable if you sing it to the tune of 'The Monster' by Enimem feat. Rihanna, which is not my song, nor Steamtip's.

 _I'm Jayfeather, your medicine cat_

 _I'm blind and I can't just help that._

 _You think you can get away, just 'cause I can't see_

 _Well, you're wrong, yeah, you're wrong, I smell everything!_

 _Bristlekit, did you think you can leave?_

 _You stay here 'cause you hurt your knee_

 _I know your siblings are waiting for you to come_

 _But they are the ones who should succumb_

 _Now I'm thinking you're bored_

 _But you can't be ignored_

 _So I might as well tell you 'bout myself_

 _Since I can't leave you alone yourself_

 _Once upon a time, two mouse-brains had_

 _Wait, you're too young for that_

 _So let's cut to the chase_

 _I was born with Hollyleaf and Lionblaze_

 _From a medicine cat and a Windclan tom_

 _Who let's just say was alarmed_

 _But a Squirrelflight faked she was a queen_

 _Just to protect the lie in-between_

 _I'm Jayfeather, your medicine cat_

 _I'm blind and I can't just help that._

 _You think you can get away, just 'cause I can't see_

 _Well, you're wrong, yeah, you're wrong, I smell everything!_

 _You can't leave yet! (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _You can't leave yet! (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _We used to play together_

 _From moss-ball to warrior kits, we would stay away from the weather_

 _Even Hollyleaf hid in the nursery when a leaf fell on her_

 _She ain't here now, 'cause of Hawkfrost were_

 _The last moments of life for my sister_

 _But, when we were all apprentices, I wanted to be a assister_

 _But, a prophecy came up and me with Hollypaw switched roles_

 _She wanted to heal, but now she patrols_

 _I hated this, I thought since I'm blind, I'm useless_

 _But Leafpool tried to show me I'm a plus_

 _I still grumble and yell at my clanmates_

 _But in reality, I care deeply about their fates_

 _We all became successful but, I'd rather not say_

 _Hollyleaf just being herself and Lionblaze in the Dark Forest way_

 _Until a cat named Ashfur let the truth spill out_

 _Up against a fire in are camp and we 'bout_

 _To burn but Squirrelflight says we weren't her kits_

 _We later found out the truth from the wits_

 _Of Hollyleaf, who ran into the tunnels_

 _Just to get away from all her troubles_

 _I'm Jayfeather, your medicine cat_

 _I'm blind and I can't just help that._

 _You think you can get away, just 'cause I can't see_

 _Well, you're wrong, yeah, you're wrong, I smell everything!_

 _You can't leave yet! (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _You can't leave yet! (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _Dovewing came along, she was the last_

 _Of the three, Omen of the Stars, from the past_

 _She was very annoying, I can't lie_

 _Always fretting over some Shadowclan cat, why?_

 _No matter, she heard everything, why does it matter?_

 _We had to find the fourth from the latter_

 _It was Firestar, the one_

 _We fought the Dark Forest, we won_

 _But a price we paid_

 _Hollyleaf came back but she died again_

 _At the claws of Hawkfrost_

 _And the other cats, we lost_

 _I couldn't express enough how I wished it couldn't happen_

 _But now, you're in my medicine den_

 _Just stay here, and don't mess up any of the medicine_

 _I don't care that I'm still here, I have to continue working_

 _Now listen clear, what I just told you was the prophecy_

 _That circled my brother, my cousin, and me_

 _I'm Jayfeather, your medicine cat_

 _I'm blind and I can't just help that._

 _You think you can get away, just 'cause I can't see_

 _Well, you're wrong, yeah, you're wrong, I smell everything!_

 _I'm Jayfeather, your medicine cat_

 _I'm blind and I can't just help that._

 _You think you can get away, just 'cause I can't see_

 _Well, you're wrong, yeah, you're wrong, I smell everything!_

 _You can't leave yet! (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _You can't leave yet! (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

 _(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)_

* * *

 **Just realized I could make lines now, I'm so blind.**

"So, that was my song. I hoped you enjoyed!" Clovereyes ran off stage, leaving the audience shocked about what just happened.

 **So, what did you think? -Steamtip**


	8. Warning Signs- Taigaclan Challenge

**Taigaclan's challenge! Here it is! Original characters by meh. I do not own Warriors.**

 **Warning Signs**

Yarrowmoon stirred in her sleep. She saw cats crying out in pain, pools of blood everywhere, cats who were once mates murdering each other. Yarrowmoon turned around and saw another cat slit her throat. Then she woke up and walked carefully, careful not to step on anyone, and headed outside the warriors' den. It was still night, the claw-moon was still out, giving light to her dilute tortoiseshell fur but the moon was beginning to set. Yarrowmoon sighed and went back to her nest.

* * *

"I am not joking Ryewing!" Yarrowmoon cried. _Of course you don't believe me, of all cats,_ Yarrowmoon thought.

"Fine. If your vision was true, why didn't Starclan sent me it themselves?" Ryewing replied. He smirked when Yarrowmoon couldn't come up with an explanation.

"Do you think I have power over Starclan's choices? No, I don't! That's your problem, not mine. Watch your clan suffer if you can't heed to this!" Yarrowoon spat. She stalked out of the medicine den and as she caught the sneers of Wildclaw and Jumpnose.

"Wow, what a loser." Wildclaw meowed.

"Yeah, Yarrowmoon is just looking for attention." Jumpnose added on. Yarrowmoon hissed at them and stalked out of camp. She went to the lake and took a sip of water but as she did, she saw red in the water. Suddenly her reflection disappeared and reappeared in a starry form. She jumped and coughed out the water which started to taste rancid. She wanted to tell everyone, but she started thinking about the clan and how no one would believe her. Yarrowmoon took a nap by the lake and didn't wake up until a patrol came.

"Yarrowmoon, what are you doing sleeping by the lake?" the deputy Daffodilcloud demanded. "Why aren't you helping Thunderclan?" Yarrowmoon was startled and looked up at the rude face of the deputy.

"I just wanted time to myself." Yarrowmoon mewed.

"Oh, like anyone was crowding around you _diva._ " Daffodilcloud's patrol snickered behind her. "Get back to camp you lot." Yarrowmoon stood up and shoved her way through the patrol. But when she looked back, blood was under their paws. But the cats looked at her weird and when she asked, they didn't feel like or see that there was blood on their paws.

* * *

"But blood! Everywhere? Hah, I haven't heard rabbit dung like that ever since the vole incident." Yarrowmoon winced at Kestrelpoppy's growl. _Ugh, you don't believe me either._ Yarrowmoon went all around camp saying this, but no one was taking it.

"I don't need my kits to live with that nonsense."

"Do you want to be a medicine cat now? I mean you have your little prophecy and everything."

"You're a mouse-brain! I don't want you ever playing with us!"

Yarrowmoon tried, but no one would heed to her vision and signs. Everyone called her a diva and overdramatic. At one point she saw a kit in a wicked grin and with rusted red claws and hissed at the kit. No one wanted to be around Yarrowmoon after the kit ran to its mother.

* * *

A battle with Windclan had started up because Windclan was trespassing on Thunderclan's border. Yarrowmoon was clawing at a Windclan warrior's flank.

"You better think twice before stepping on our borders!" Yarrowmoon snarled. The Windclan warrior she was fighting limped off when she heard a yelp. She turned and saw Wedgestar just murder the Thunderclan deputy, Daffodilcloud. Thunderclan was stunned and began fighting the invaders more mercilessly. Wedgestar ordered Windclan to retreat, but the meeting at Thunderclan's camp wasn't so good.

"You let the deputy die? All because you were so caught up in your fox-dunged prophecy?" Quailstar snarled down at Yarrowmoon.

"I was busy fighting the cat who was going to send me to Starclan!" Yarrowmoon protested. "Daffodilcloud was too far away from me anyways!"

"But you told everyone about this? You have all the time in the lake to tell everyone about your little prophecy but not enough time to save your deputy? Flea-brained little warrior. Why would you complain to everyone. I mean, they're all sick of you." Quailstar recited the times his warriors complained to him for Yarrowmoon's exile.

"That she-cat was focusing on that vision and omens but she doesn't support her own clan!" A warrior complained

"Yeah, Yarrowmoon's an attention hog!" An apprentice snarled.

"She's way too noisy at night and attacks the poor apprentices with unsheathed claws in training sessions." An elder grumbled. Quailstar went back to Yarrowmoon for her banishment.

"You should never show your face around here again!" Quailstar yowled. Yarrowmoon sulked out of the Thunderclan camp with warriors sneering and hissing at her. Yarrowmoon ran from camp and onto Windclan territory and kept running until she arrived at the horseplace. She was out of breath and rested there, tears flowing down her cheeks until she fell asleep.

"Hey, what's wrong?" a meow asked. Yarrowmoon woke up to the friendly face of a white tabby loner. They were in a barn, with the scent of prey wafting at her nose. But Yarrowmoon returned to her depressed state.

"I was exiled from my clan and now I have to live alone," she sobbed.

"Well not alone. You have me, and my friends Mossy and Mouse." the loner meowed, and he pointed to his tail a white and grey she-cat with yellow eyes and a russet tom with green ones. Yarrowmoon found that the she-cat had a rounded belly. She turned her gaze back to the loner.

"What's your name?" Yarrowmoon asked.

"Sooty."

"I'm Yarrowmoon."

"Hey, if you aren't in your colony anymore, why do you keep calling yourself that weird name?" Mouse joked.

"Okay, guess I'm Yarrow."

* * *

It felt like moons past since Yarrow's exile. She had grown close to the barn cats. She even met Mossy's kits, Walker and Snowy.

"Hey, what was that vision again?" Sooty asked. Yarrow found it weird that Sooty liked hearing about her signs and omens.

"Cats fought each other, blood spills, and whatnot." At this point she didn't even care about the omens.

"Well, what will happen when Thunderclan comes coming running back to you?"

"They won't." Yarrow sneered. "Unless they want more outsiders to join them."

"What if we go and spy on them from the trees, like Skyclan does." Yarrow heard Mossy's meow from behind them.

"That isn't a bad idea Mouse. Perhaps we can spy on them. But what about the kits?" Yarrow asked.

"I can stay here." Mossy suggested.

"Why can't we spy on the mean cats Mama?" Snowy mewled. Mossy herded both Snowy and her brother into a hay bale. Yarrow talked with Sooty and he followed Yarrow into Thunderclan territory and both went up to the trees, well away from Skyclan territory.

"Hey, is that your former camp?" Sooty flicked his tail to the same camp Yarrow lived in for her whole life basically. She froze at the sight of her leader and a new deputy, she guessed, battle each other like Tigerclan warriors.

"Yes, it is." Yarrow meowed solemnly.

"Won't you stop them?" Sooty asked. Yarrow thought about it for a while. _They didn't listen but they were my former clanmates. They made fun of me just because I was a warrior with a prophecy. Of course they'd believe a medicine cat._

Yarrow snorted. "No, I don't see why I have to help doubters like them. They had the chance and they refused. Come on, lets go." Yarrow looked back to check if Sooty was following her. Sooty stared back then followed her to the horseplace, where she lived for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **That was the Taigaclan Challenge! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Spottedleaf, our special friend

**Announcement: I don't own the canon Warrior books and/or cat franchises or any of the consoles or mobiles listed in any chapter I make, including past chapters and in TPOTD.**

 **Host**

Mintpelt- Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Alternate Host**

Mapletail- Calico tom with yellow eyes

 **Crewcats**

Clovereyes- Grey she-cat with lime green eyes

Thistleheart- Black tom with amber eyes

Thornpelt- Lean grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Froststep- Pale grey and white tom

Rumblepaw*- Ginger tabby she-cat

Darkheart- Scarred black tom with pastel blue eyes

Fluffyclaw- Fuzzy white tom with green eyes

Starfang- Dark grey tom with green eyes and has white flecks going from his neck to his tail tip

 **Cross Realm Cats**

Foxdapple*- bulky fox type furred she cat with calico dapples (TPOTD)

Steamtip- Orange she-cat with darker colored ears and fluffy darker tail tip (TPOTD)

*in critical condition, hiatus on character

* * *

 ***Heavy breathing***

Mintpelt had been shock that someone asked for a cat on their game show, or at least Mintpelt still wished to believe this was a game show.

"Mintpelt, what is wrong with you? Do you have a heart issue or something?" Mapletail hissed from one of the ceiling lights.

"We have our first requested subject!" Mintpelt yowled in pride. Mapletail jumped down, his fur slowing his fall, and started talking with Mintpelt about the next actions.

* * *

"Welcome to my show everyone!" Mintpelt walked on stage and flopped into her recliner, turning it on and vibrating a whole lot because of said recliner.. "So-o tod-day we haave our goo-od frii-end Spottedl-leaf!"

"TURN OFF THE CHAIR!" someone screamed. Mintpelt shot a glare at the audience member and turned the chair off. Spottedleaf came into the stage and sat on the increasingly comfortable fluffy wool throne that Fluffyclaw ordered off of Walmart.

"Spottedleaf, you have been asked to come up on our show by 3 the user!" _At least I think you were asked by 3, unless that person asked for something else Spottedleaf could participate in,_ Mintpelt thought. "Anyways, they didn't say which game you would compete against me in, so, here is our game, 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe!'"

Spottedleaf blinked at Mintpelt. "I don't know if this is a stupid question, but how do you play the game?"

"A to accelerate, Circle pad to move the car, that's basically what you need to know." Mintpelt meowed. Thornpelt and Darkheart brought in the Nintendo Switches and the game, and Mintpelt loaded up the game. Spottedleaf looked around the stage curiously.

"Okay, Spottedleaf, Spottedleaf?" Spottedleaf was transfixed in a hexagon box full of pansy flowers on the far left on the stage. Mintpelt crept up on the guest and tapped on Spottedleaf's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Spottedleaf turned around to see Mintpelt's impatient face that had a faint look of scowl on her.

"Dude, you have to play the game. You can stare at the flowers all you want but you have to play the game now." Mintpelt mewed. Spottedleaf turned her attention back to the game at hand, the pair was going to play the VS mode, and the two got to racing. Spottedleaf was Isabelle, who Mintpelt particularly loved to play as with Mapletail in the game, while Mintpelt was the male Villager. The race was in the Cheep Cheep Beach, and it started.

"What does the turtle shell do?" Spottedleaf asked, although she didn't expect an answer as Mintpelt was in extreme focus.

"SOMEONE HIT ME!" Mintpelt shrieked.

"What does it mean when I have spikes on a blue shell? It also has wings."

"It targets the player in first place and stuns them."

"What place are you in?"

"I don't want to say." Spottedleaf still had the blue shell, and pressed R2, which the red controller side was the one she had.

"SPOTTEDLEAF!"

"Hi." Spottedleaf innocently replied.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mintpelt reached for every mystery box and looked for the cutesy little dog mastermind to put in her place, annoying the player in Animal Crossing.

"AEDFVDBNFRBHU!" Mintpelt started screaming while Spottedleaf just calmly drove on the boardwalk in the 2nd lap while Mintpelt was on her third.

After a while, Spottedleaf finally finished her final lap and the results were displayed. Mintpelt got 4th place, thanks to a certain dapple cat, while Spottedleaf got 7th.

"Spottedleaf, thank you for being on my show! Thanks for reading and good night!" Mintpelt escorted Spottedleaf to the door. Spottedleaf pulled out a random Nintendo Switch controller which the wrokers took away, pressed R2, and made a blue explosion in the lobby. Mintpelt was doing something very idiotic to Spottedleaf and they both went outside. A russet she-cat was watching the entire scene.

"Excellent. Now's my chance." The mystery cat pressed a button, the same one Mintpelt would own, and pressed it when Mintpelt got back on stage, making sure everyone left, as sacks of potatoes fell on top of Mintpelt, crushing her ribs and front legs, knocking her in a coma.

"Alright Boulder, the plan is in motion. We'll take the show over, then we take over the internet!" the cat yowled.


	10. Shadowed Theft Part 1: Impostor!

**Leader**

Mintpelt*- Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Admin**

Mapletail- Calico tom with yellow eyes

 **Randomcats**

Clovereyes- Grey she-cat with lime green eyes

Thistleheart- Black tom with amber eyes

Thornpelt- Lean grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Froststep- Pale grey and white tom with dark blue eyes

Rumblepaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

Darkheart- Scarred black tom with pastel blue eyes

Fluffyclaw- Fuzzy white tom with green eyes

Starfang- Dark grey tom with green eyes and has white flecks going from his neck to his tail tip

Foxdapple*- bulky fox type furred she cat with calico dapples (TPOTD)

Steamtip- Orange she-cat with darker colored ears, one of them has it's tip missing, and fluffy darker tail tip with blue eyes (TPOTD)

*in critical condition, hiatus on character

* * *

Fluffyclaw was on guard duty when he heard someone padding up to the door. It was a dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. _Is that_ _Rumblepaw? She has ginger, and there are some stripes on her, I think. They were always hard to see. What about her eyes? They look about the same, I mean, her eyes are green._ Fluffyclaw greeted the cat and asked who they were. The she-cat answered Rumblepaw and of course, Fluffyclaw being the most gullible cat to ever exist, let her in without a second check at who she really was.

"Guys! Rumblepaw's back!" Clovereyes yowled. The randomcats and Mapletail rushed over to see Rumblepaw in the lobby, in good health, on the outside at least. Rumblepaw was staring at all of them.

"Hey guys." Rumblepaw meowed. Starfang looked at Rumblepaw closely, scanning for anything wrong with the apprentice. Rumblepaw bristled at Starfang's gaze that tried to look serious.

"I thought Rumblepaw was more hyper." Starfang meowed disapprovingly.

Clovereyes smacked him on the head. "Starfang! Don't be so rude! She's still trying to get used to the stage." Clovereyes looked at Rumblepaw sympathetically. "Sorry Rumblepaw, he's new. This is Starfang." Rumblepaw glared at Starfang. Starfang awkwardly licked his chest a few times before looking back at Rumblepaw.

"So, what's happening?" Rumblepaw asked. Everyone was shuffling their paws, whispering to one another.

"Mintpelt was found at 6 p.m. in the auditorium hallway. I called the Riverclan hospital and they took her there." Mapletail meowed. "Willowshine called Thornpelt earlier and told us that Mintpelt's ribs and front legs were crushed. They are still working on her."

"So, is the show getting shut down?" Rumblepaw asked worriedly. Starfang looked at her confused before Clovereyes smacked him again.

"No, Steamtip changed the entire enterprise of the show and now its just random things she puts on here that are related to Warriors." Darkheart explained. Steamtip was behind him and grinned. Rumblepaw thought for a moment until forming a wicked grin on her face. The cats were spooked at the young cat's smile.

"Alright, goodbye fleabrains." Rumblepaw snarled. Then, the Shadowclan from the Omen of the Stars arc leaped in from the celing, shelves, and documents of future chapters the Steamtip kept that were labeled "Idea stuff.' Shadowclan had cornered the crewcats who couldn't defend themselves. Rumblepaw removed her disguise and there was Russetfur. The randomcats were cowering under their glares and intimidating faces.

"Guys! What happened?" Fluffyclaw barged into the lobby.

"What were you thinking? This clearly isn't one of our crew members! Rumblepaw's way smaller than this!" Mapletail hissed at Fluffyclaw. Russetfur looked at him with a pleased look and ordered one of her cats to attack him. Mapletail growled at Shadowclan and demanded, "What are you going to do with us?"

"We'll be taking over your show now. Shadowclan! Take care of the peasants. The dumb one too." Russetfur commanded. Ratscar, Crowfrost, Applefur, and Toadfoot had brought in the ropes to tie up the randomcats. They shoved them into a closet after tying them up in a really complicated knot unknown to catkind. The cats started wailing and protesting to be set free and that they would suffocate from oxygen depletion. Luckily, the closet had an air conditioner and cracks in it not large enough for a cat to fit through, but enough for air to pass through. Shadowclan had screeched in victory now that the randomcats are locked away.

"We are so dead." Fluffyclaw announced.

"Because of you and your foggy brain!" Thornpelt snarled.

"WAIT!" Thistleheart yowled. "I have a plan!"

"Are you sure about that?" Mapletail doubted.

"Yes, I am sure about that."

"Then what the heck is your plan?" Starfang demanded.

"Okay, this is completely logical and sure to work without future consequences. Anyways, this is the plan. The fattest cat here eats a bunch of Doritos, gets a lot of weight, and gets so fat that the closet blows up and we can get out." Thistleheart meowed. "It's perfect."

"Dude, there are so many flaws I can name with that." Thornpelt announced as she begun her lecture. "First of all, the "fattest cat" would get diabetes and live with pain for the rest of their life by insulin injections or whatever within them. In case you didn't know, diabetes can kill you! Next, where do we get Doritos in a _closet_? Tell me how. Next, we need a _lot_ of Doritos if the cat is going to get really fat. And even when all of that is somehow done, the cat could crush us all and kill us! Or it could suffocate us! Also the closet breaks, not explode, making rocks fall and furthering our chance of death!"

"How about we use our claws to get the ropes off and find objects that can break things." Clovereyes meowed.

"Perfect! Honestly, how are you and Thistleheart related?" Darkheart said. So, they all broke their individual ropes and set themselves free.

"Now, where are the destructive objects?" Mapletail asked.

"In the lava pit, where else?" Froststep meowed. Everyone searched for items around the closet.

"I FOUND A HAMMER!" Fluffyclaw screeched.

"Okay, now get us out of here!" Fluffyclaw broke the closet at Mapletail's command. Then, all of the randomcats froze at what Shadowclan has done to their studio.


	11. TorrentClan: How can I help?

**How can I help?**

"Valleyfrost, you have remarkable bravery and patience. I hope you can pass on these skills to Tornpaw." Hillstar told me of my new apprentice. He ran up to me in excitement when he heard about me being his mentor.

"I promise I will help you in every way I can!" Tornpaw meowed to me. I smiled. _He'll be such a good apprentice, I know it._ I thought to myself. When Tornpaw and his sibling's ceremonies were done, I took my apprentice to a tour around the territory. I showed him the Training Pit, Scout Hill, the pond behind our camp and the borders we share with the other clans. After our tour, I sent him to sleep. But little did I know, the days following were perhaps my most scarring ones.

* * *

"How can I help?" Tornpaw asked as I was fixing my nest with my one good paw.

"Perhaps get me some moss will you?" I ordered. It seemed like a long time since I sent my apprentice away. It was when I heard a shriek I knew trouble was brewing.

"Tornpaw! How _dare_ you!" Larkeye snarled at the young cat. I ran over to her and her fur was ragged and, were her pads bleeding?

"Larkeye, what happened?" I asked the grey she-cat.

"This one grabbed my fur and yanked me! I tried to get away but he threw me on the Caveclan border and scraped my paws!" Larkeye hissed. "Of course Patchedfoot's kit is just as blind as him!" I turned to Tornpaw.

"I asked for moss, not a cat." I said to my apprentice. "Why would you scratch a clanmate's paws anyways!"

"Oh, I heard get me some tossed well. I thought you meant to train with a warrior. I'm sorry!" Tornpaw apologized.

"It was just an accident, but promise me it won't happen again, alright?" I meowed.

"Okay!" Tornpaw returned to his smile. He nuzzled my shoulder and walked back to his den.

"You're too easy on him." Larkeye meowed as she wrapped her tail around my body. "One day, he'll get into real trouble that words can't fix."

* * *

Tornpaw got back from a border patrol with his sides heaving and his face in scars. His left eye was torn out, a hole with crimson blood flowing out of it replaced the spot where Tornpaw's eye was supposed to be.

"Tornpaw, let me get you to the medicine den." I led my apprentice into Steamtip's den as I asked him what happened on the patrol.

"I helped out on the border patrol like you said, but a Forestclan apprentice teased me and after I attacked that apprentice, they attacked us and one of their cats had attacked me and ripped out my eye. Then more cats came and chased us out." Steamtip carried a few poppy seeds in a bundle and fed them to my apprentice.

"Tornpaw," I meowed in a gentle voice. "Cats will need to think about their actions before proceeding with them. Some more than others. But please, be more careful next time."

"Thank you." He weakly grinned as he fell asleep for the operation.

* * *

The next few days were much easier. Sure, there were some bumps here and there, but all else was good. I still punished him when he didn't do what he was supposed to do, despite me comforting him outside the medicine cat's den when Swallowsun had been ill for most of her time in the nursery. Today was the day that changed everything I thought about him. It was just time for me to go to sleep when I was prodded awake.

"Petalpaw?" I looked at Pansyshade's daughter when she was in the warriors' den, scared.

"Tornpaw, uh," She continued whispering and stuttering before I got the news. "He killed Shardpelt!"

"What? How?" I whispered.

"Come see!" I followed Petalpaw onto the Caveclan border where a terrified Tornpaw was there. Shardpelt's body had a large gash down her flank. Her blood stained the pebbles under her.

"Valleyfrost! I can explain!" Tornpaw turned to Shardpelt's corpse. "A badger was on their territory and I wanted to help, but I mistook her for the badger and killed her! I'm sorry!" I looked at the apprentice with disappointment.

"Petalpaw, head home. I do not want to hear _anyone_ talking about Shardpelt's death or who killed her, got it?" I hissed. Petalpaw nodded and ran back to the Prairieclan camp. I stalked towards Tornpaw. "You know what's going to happen here?" I growled in his ear.

"What?" Tornpaw whimpered.

"Nothing. You obviously know that sorry fills no bellies. You'll live with the memory of how you killed your foster mother's best non-Prairieclan friend. It may have been an accident, but the wounds were deep. No one will know about this unless you tell them." I relaxed, licked Tornpaw's head for the last time, and I headed back to camp, my apprentice following my heels, knowing that what happens next, nothing will ever be the same. I watched the next moons, him recieving his warrior name, Torneye, but I gazed over at him. He looked back at me with his one good green eye, guilt in his eye from what happened all those moons ago.

* * *

 **My first TorrentClan challenge! A chapter with Valleyfrost's first apprentice and his struggle with Tornpaw. Hope you enjoy!**


	12. Shadowed Theft Part 2: Potato Suits

**Leader**

Mintpelt*- Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Admin**

Mapletail- Calico tom with yellow eyes

 **Randomcats**

Clovereyes- Grey she-cat with lime green eyes

Thistleheart- Black tom with amber eyes

Thornpelt- Lean grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Froststep- Pale grey and white tom with dark blue eyes

Rumblepaw*- Ginger tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

Darkheart- Scarred black tom with pastel blue eyes

Fluffyclaw- Fuzzy white tom with green eyes

Starfang- Dark grey tom with green eyes and has white flecks going from his neck to his tail tip

Foxdapple*- bulky fox type furred she cat with calico dapples (TPOTD)

Steamtip- Orange she-cat with darker colored ears, one of them has it's tip missing, and fluffy darker tail tip with blue eyes (TPOTD)

*in critical condition, hiatus on character

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Mapletail shrieked. Their building had turned from a regular building with a giant auditorium to a very, very wet grassland Shadowclan turned the randomcats show, or some cats were too embarassed to say this, home into Shadowclan's forest home.

"I had a perfectly good marsh home! I didn't want it to _expand_ though!" Clovereyes exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Thistleheart meowed.

"Everyone, we have to find Shadowclan and murder them!" Darkheart yowled. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"No! No, no, no! We aren't going to kill anyone just because they changed the entire setting of the building!" Froststep spat.

"Then what do we do?" Thornpelt asked.

"We split up into teams or two or three then we find the Shadowclan cats." Mapletail suggested. The randomcats agreed and everyone separated themselves. Clovereyes and Fluffyclaw in one, Darkheart, Thornpelt, and Froststep, in another, Starfang and Thistleheart in a third team, and finally, Mapletail and Steamtip in the last team. They soon separated to hunt down Shadowclan.

* * *

Clovereyes had herself low to the ground, her steps careful not to step on anything that could give off sound. She steered clear of any shadows, in case of the invaders capturing her. Clovereyes kept up with this behavior, while her teammate was less skillful. Fluffyclaw slumped through the marshy grounds, paying no attention to where cats could potentially hide. Sure enough, it was brought to Shadowclan's attention.

"Our eyes have met! We must now fight!" A Shadowclan apprentice yowled. His patrol consisted of 3 cats, including the cat.

"Well, we dance!" Fluffy launched himself on one of the cats while Clovereyes headed for the apprentice and clawed her ears. The other intruder had jumped on Fluffyclaw and whacked his head with a branch in his jaws, knocking him out.

"No outside material in territory battles or you'll be disqualified!" Clovereyes admonished to the whacking branch cat.

"THERE ARE NO LIMITS TO BATTLE!" The whacking branch cat yowled. He grabbed his branch and threw it at Clovereyes' face, knocking her out as well.

"You have no more usable team members! The Randomcats whited out!" The apprentice announced. The patrol snuck back to the shadowed parts of their new territory and cheered when far away enough from the battlefield.

* * *

"This, this, is a conundrum." Mapletail and Steamtip were wearing potato sacks and on their heels in a throne room, with Blackstar and Russetfur on the thrones and guards guarding them.

"You throw potatoes at me. YOU BECOME THE POTATO!" Blackstar howled.

"See, you shouldn't have brought that cannon!" Mapletail snarled to Steamtip.

"Well the chili pepper cannon wouldn't fit in the trashcan, so what would be the next best object?" Steamtip hissed.

"SILENCE! We would want to behead you in silence!" Russetfur yowled.

"Wait! I have a totally logical thing I have to do if you release me." Steamtip said to the rulers.

"What is it?" Blackstar asked.

"Just let me go."

"Fine."

"Alright." Blackstar commanded for the guard to free Steamtip. She ran as soon as she was released.

"Hey! What about me?" Mapletail whined.

"You are a lost cause!" Steamtip yowled.

* * *

"NANI?!"

"No memes!" Thornpelt the last of the castle guards with Starfang, Thistleheart, and her original patrol. Apparently, Starfang and Thistleheart was headed in the same direction as Thornpelt's patrol. They teamed up and went to raid the castle, which just appeared with the rest of the marshland. They all proceeded to the throne room after defeating every single, well more like ten castle guards.

"Let's catnap the queen!" Froststep ordered. Everyone agreed and went inside to see Russetfur and Blackstar throwing posters _everywhere_ and spilling soda that can't be named on the floors.

"Oh, the commoners are here." One of the Shadowclan cats informed.

"Well? What are you waiting for? PUT THEM IN POTATO SUITS!" Blackstar demanded. The cats proceeded to put the randomcats in potato suits but someone destroyed the suits.

"POTATO SUIT THIS!" A she-cat yowled from a very convenient rope to swing about on in the throne room. Her voice was high pitched, and her fur flew in tufts of, red?

"Rumblepaw? Is that you?" Mapletail, on the floor smelling of potatoes, spoke.

"No, I'm Firestar, what do you think?" Rumblepaw yowled back.

"Rumblepaw! I thought you died!"

"A fall to the floor never killed anyone!" Rumblepaw hissed to Thistleheart. "Where's the imposter?" Thistleheart pointed to Russetfur, her lips curled in a snarl. Rumblepaw got her slingshot which was restocked with Fandom posts and shot them at the king and queen. They bawled and ran around like idiots, like Shadowclan _totally_ does on a daily basis.

"STOP IT! FANDOM HURTS!" Russetfur wailed.

"Pfft. As if." Rumblepaw kept on shooting them until Russetfur got a white flag and waved it.

"You surrender?" Rumblepaw asked.

"Yes! Now let us out!"

"Revive the victims first!" Rumblepaw commanded.

"Which ones?"

"All of cats on this show. Except for Foxdapple. She's been long dead." Blackstar ran to a magenta button and slammed it, getting Fluffyclaw, Clovereyes, and Mintpelt brought back to good health.

"Now run back to your sad excuse of a clan. Take your irrelevant cats too with you. And change back our scenery!" Blackstar called all of Shadowclan, again, from the Omen of the Stars arc, to come back to Starclan or to the current Shadowclan.

* * *

"How did all of this happen?"

"I didn't pay close enough attention."

"What is the punishment?"

"I have to dump fox dung on myself."

"Now do it!" Mintpelt and the rest of the randomcats watched as Fluffyclaw had dumped fox dung on himself and cried for 5 hours, from the comfortable couches of their rooms.


	13. TorrentClan: A New Star

**Cheers to my second TorrentClan Challenge! (Which I'll do better this time ._.)**

A pale grey tom and a marbled brown tabby she-cat padded alongside each other to the Moonpool. The tom thought to himself, _I can lead SkyClan today. Deerstar has caused too much trouble for us. Still, it was quite unsettling when he died._

"What will you do once you become leader?" the other cat asked. The grey tom turned to her, hackles raised, white paws with blood stains now had broken claws holding onto the ground. He saw his medicine cat flinch and relaxed.

"I'll bring all of the cats who scattered and bring them back to our clan. After that, I'll stop the war Deerstar started." the deputy responded.

"But it wasn't Deerstar's fault!" the cat tried to defend her former leader.

"Spiralstripe, your brother was tempted by a rogue to start a genocide in the lake. Guess what happened? Our water was no longer clean, cats' bodies were below the surface, our territory smelled foul with crowfood. Not only did my closest friends die, but every kit, queen, and elder was holding on to life in _greenleaf_. Prey was scared back into the trees and cats were poisoned from the lake water." He waited for a reply from his medicine cat, but Spiralstripe turned her gaze back to the path.

"We're wasting time, let's hurry up." the she-cat meowed. The cats soon reached the Moonpool, the only source of clean water for the clans. Green grass was now orange with the blood of ThunderClan and WindClan cats. The deputy cringed at the sight, blinking back a tear of shame.

"Blizzardbranch? Hello? You have a clan to lead." Spiralstripe mewed. Blizzardbranch came over to the pool, drinking the water like the medicine cat told him to. He woke up shortly, seeing the nine cats who would give him his nine lives.

"Blizzardbranch!" A grey tabby yowled. Blizzardbranch turned to the star-traced cat. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Yes I am, Sootstar." The deputy agreed. The first cat to come up was a brown tabby tom who was nearly faded, but his eyes shone like bright sunlight.

"Hello there young one. I'm Larchfeather, and with this life, I give you judgement. Use it well to make good decisions for your clan." Larchfeather's nose touched Blizzardbranch's head and a burst of energy burst through the deputy, making him shiver with pain. _The pain will end once I receive all of my lives. It will all be worth it._ He thought to himself. The next cat to come up was a small one who bounced with energy. The stars on her pelt was hard to see due to her snowball-like appearance.

"Hi brother! Remember me?" Blizzardbranch looked down at his paws.

"Swankit. I'm sorry. For letting you get killed by Deerstar." the tom mumbled.

"No worries! It wasn't your fault." Swankit reassured her older brother. "We can spend more time together once you get in StarClan! But not today. With this life, I give you balance! Use it well to make sure that no one gets the short end of the stick! Even in the harshest leaf-bare!" Her nose met her brother's forehead, which he felt the same pain as with Larchfeather. Swankit skipped off, leaving a frail black she-cat in her place.

"Hello apprentice." The she-cat meowed. "I'd like you to listen to me for once."

"I did listen to you! Fragileheart, you were my mentor for StarClan's sake!" Blizzardbranch protested.

"Ah, whatever you want to believe. With this life, I give you mentoring. Use it well to teach the next generation the ways of SkyClan and the legacy we uphold to this day."

"But Fragileheart, Deerstar-" Blizzardbranch's mouth was covered by his former mentor's tail. She tapped his forehead, leaving Blizzardbanch squriming around, trying to gain the comfort he couldn't get. The cat who replaced Fragileheart was a short tortoiseshell.

"Hey there old friend." The cat meowed.

"Hey Petpaw." Blizzardbranch sneered lightly.

" _Swirlpaw._ " Swirlpaw corrected. "With this life, I give you friendship. Use it well to keep up friendship with your clan, even when duties are overbearing." She tapped on Blizzardbranch's forehead and made way for the next cat to come. He was a white short-furred tom with blue eyes.

"Pheasantclaw?" The deputy asked.

"Yes, it's me." Pheasantclaw meowed. "With this life, I give you mercy. Use it well to pity even those who have done harm to your clan, you may just change their hearts." Pheasantclaw padded off after touching his son's head. A rather plump ginger tabby took Pheasantclaw's place.

"You probably don't know me. I was a past loner named Spruce." The tabby explained. "But I know a lot about SkyClan. With this life, I give you curiousity. Use it well to ponder deeply about things around you and explore them. Who knows, it could lead to a new hunting spot!" Spruce left, leaving the sharpest pain that the deputy felt yet.

"Blizzardbranch! Remember me? Hey!" A voice yowled.

"Dartstone!" Blizzardbranch nuzzled his sister's black shoulder playfully.

"Now, now, I have a job to do you know." The she-cat reminded her brother. "With this life, I give you awareness. Use it well to be aware of things around you, anything off can lead to one's demise." Dartstone ran off in glee after seeing her brother be tormented from his next life.

"Ugh, when is the ceremony going to end! It's too much pain!" Blizzardbranch wailed.

"Two more lives, for your information." A she-cat spat then relaced her tone. "Hello by the way."

"Bearpelt." Blizzardbranch dipped his head to the deputy before him.

"With this life, I give you confidence. Use it well to hold true to your choices and to be brave, trust me, you'll need it." Bearpelt sighed and bounded off for the deputy's final life. Sootstar came back to present the life.

"Blizzardbranch, I will give you your final life." Sootstar announced. "With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it well to stay loyal to your clan, even when this time is tested, SkyClan is your home, as it always was." Sootstar touched the deputy's head, causing him a great deal of shock that he didn't think he'd live.

"Is the ceremony done?" Blizzardbranch gasped heavily. The grey tabby nodded.

"Blizzardbranch, I hail you by your new name, Blizzardstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of SkyClan _._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." The StarClan cats cheered for the new leader.

"Blizzardstar! Blizzardstar!" They yowled. Blizzardstar woke up, feeling refreshed and full of energy.

"Are you leader now?" Spiralstripe asked.

"Come with me. We are going to rebuild SkyClan and save the other Clans." Blizzardstar hissed. The new leader and medicine cat raced to the horseplace, rescuing their beloved clan.


	14. TorrentClan: The Butterfly Effect

**Okay, another TorrentClan challenge so soon. Enjoy fellow hoomans.**

"I say these words before StarClan. Bramblepaw's new name shall now be known as Bramblespot, in honor of her awareness to the injures our Clanmates may have bared before they got worse." Milkfur announced at Highstones, her grey and white tabby fur glowing from the light of the Moonstone.

"Bramblespot! Bramblespot! Bramblespot!" The other medicine cats by the Moonstone chanted Bramblespot's new name. _Bramblespot? I mean, it's not bad. But its not that good either._ The black-spotted she-cat touched her nose on the stone, soon falling asleep beside it. Bramblespot woke up in StarClan's grounds, seeing a black and white she-cat waiting there impatiently.

"Good job making the ranks of a named medicine cat, Bramblespot." The she-cat acknowledged. "Although you decided to sleep too late though, so I won't be here long."

"Wait, Echosnout? Why are you visiting me?" The white she-cat demanded.

"To congratulate you, of course!" Echosnout purred. "Although, my name is much better than yours." _Was she making fun of me?_ Bramblespot wondered. _But Echosnout is a good name in general. Bramblespot's... okay._ Echosnout faded from Bramblespot's sight before the young medicine cat knew it, causing Bramblespot to wake up. Milkfur was the only one in Mothermouth, Bramblespot guessed she was waiting for her apprentice to wake up.

"Oh, there you are! Come on, we're heading back home."

* * *

"But you don't have spiky fur!" Volekit and Crookedkit were in the medicine cat den, chatting to Bramblespot.

"But I have spots." Bramblespot retorted.

"But we live near water. Dumb ThunderClan has plenty of brambles." Crookedkit meowed. _Every kit has to ask me about my name, why does it suddenly stand out from anyone else's name?_

"How about you take..." Bramblespot looked around her den for a stone for the kits to play with. "This. Pretend this is Sunningrocks." Volekit and Crookedkit got the stone and played outside the medicine cat den, acting as if they were fighting over the real Sunningrocks."

"I'm going to be RiverClan!" Volekit screeched.

"No, I'm going to be RiverClan!" Crookedkit contridicted. The two were wrestling over who will be what, while Echomist came into the den, chuckling.

"Kits will be kits, huh?" Echomist purred. "They're always curious."

"Yes they are. But what can I do for you?" Bramblespt was organizing her herb store.

"Do you think you want your name changed?" Bramblespot froze.

"Why... why would you think that?" The black spotted and white she-cat asked, flustered.

"No, it's okay if you don't want to answer me!" Echomist left the den in a hurry, Volekit and Crookedkit following her to the nursery. _Why, why out of all things would she ask me that?_ The medicine cat wondered. _Whatever, I'm a good medicine cat now and that's that. No one can say otherwise._

* * *

"Echosnout. I liked my name." Bramblespot hissed. "You messed with my head and made me rethink it!" Echosnout bristled, it was clear she was fading, judging by the way Bramblespot can see StarClan kits right through her black fur.

"Relax!" Echosnout spat. "You were still a good medicine cat! Why does your name bother you now?" The old medicine cat's gaze burned right through Bramblespot's fur. "What do you really think about your name?" Echosnout meowed in a low voice. Bramblespot sighed and slowly scanned the StarClan territory. She turned her starry gaze back to the tuxedo.

"It could be better. But I earned my rank and my legacy; no cat can doubt that. I may be bothered about how my name is, but what's done is done and I see no reason to change that." The white she-cat turned around and padded away. Echosnout smirked.

"You've grown up. And you know where your priorities lie." Echosnout walked through the starry reeds, finally satisfied.

 **Welp, kind of short but if I'm being honest, Brambleberry's really underrated in my opinion and canon cats... well, I was given choices. And I made said choices.**


	15. Vacuum's gone rogue!

**I can't function today so,** **here.**

 **Leader**

Mintpelt- Silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Admin**

Mapletail- Calico tom with yellow eyes

 **Randomcats**

Clovereyes- Grey she-cat with lime green eyes

Thistleheart- Black tom with amber eyes

Thornpelt- Lean grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Froststep- Pale grey and white tom with dark blue eyes

Rumblepaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

Darkheart- Scarred black tom with pastel blue eyes

Fluffyclaw- Fuzzy white tom with green eyes

Starfang- Dark grey tom with green eyes and has white flecks going from his neck to his tail tip

Steamtip- Orange she-cat with darker colored ears, one of them has it's tip missing, and fluffy darker tail tip with blue eyes

* * *

"Fluffyclaw, get that vacuum out of here!" Clovereyes hissed. She and the randomcats were hiding behind the recliner as their co-worker was cleaning up the stage.

"But I need to clean this place."

"This place is dead! Steamtip doesn't even care about us!" Darkheart spat. Everyone turned to Steamtip, who was also hiding behind the couch with them.

"Be grateful I let you all back in here." Steamtip snarled. "I gave you all your own story but nooooo. You want to go back to doing nonsense!" Mintpelt grabbed Steamtip by the tail and threw her on stage in fury. The tom accidentally sucked in Steamtip into the vacuum, (because cat physics totally function that way). The vacuum then started screaming.

"You're all fired!" Steamtip, now a backpack vacuum screeched. "Except Fluffyclaw. He's cool." The randomcats had all stomped over to the canister.

"You can't fire us! You don't have power over the place!" Mintpelt hissed.

"Yes, besides, what can a vacuum like you can do?" Thistleheart taunted. Oh, what a horrible, horrible mistake that was. The vacuum then started to shake and soon, a telescope popped out. The vacuum charged towards the randomcats, scattering them without mercy.

"The monster's gone rogue!" Froststep shrieked.

"I can do so many things!" The vacuum cackled. "Wars among all universes! Fluffyclaw! Come with me!" Fluffyclaw raced after the sentient machine.

"Yes my liege?" Fluffyclaw meowed.

"Bow down to me!" Fluffyclaw bowed to the vacuum. "Now, step aside." The vacuum got a hold of its tube and pointed it at the curtains. The machine opened up a neon green portal in the curtains, where the top of cansiter opened up to see Steamtip's head covered in lint. She shook it off and looked up at her madness with a crazed look in her eye. "Let's go in."

"Steamtip, are you sure we should be doing this?" Fluffyclaw mewed, which was hardly a whisper.

"Yes, because in the Warriors universe, we can do anything with little to no consequence." Steamtip mindlessly spoke. "Time paradoxes are no longer existent. Now, what are we waiting for? Lets go invade the Power of Three arc." Fluffyclaw walked towards the portal. "Hey!"

The white tom turned around. "What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Steamtip hissed. Fluffyclaw looked at her with a blank stare. "Me! Get me into my creation!" Fluffyclaw bit the tube part of the vacuum and rolled it into the portal. Fluffyclaw followed; if he knew one thing, he knew, Steamtip is the worst leader in every dimension possible.

 **My life in a nutshell. I regret nothing.**


	16. You Can't Know- TorrentClan Challenge

A brown tabby tom looked over a group of cats below him with guilt in his eyes. He saw cats settling back in their previous home, which was a smelly pine forest. It used to be ravaged from the cats who said they came from the gorge. Not the cats who had the ranks of a clan, but a band of rogues. _I caused it. I caused it all._ The tom thought to himself. Some of the cats below were chatting to a dark brown tabby, who was saying some things back to the cats. The lighter toned tabby heard faint hisses and curses against his name behind him as a figure was coming closer.

"Look at what you did." He sighed and turned to see a grey she-cat, baring her teeth at him.

"I know. You don't think I remember?" The tom growled.

"You nearly wiped out my clan in an instant. Be thankful Tigerstar was there to clean up your mess." The cat snarled, pointing her tail down below to the forest that the tom was watching. The brown tom whipped around, fluffing up his fur.

"You and your entire clan let yourselves be lead by my son, and here you go, blaming _me,_ all because you didn't listen to your leader?" The tom spat. "The leader's word is law! It's a miracle you're in StarClan in the first place."

"You aren't a code-follower yourself Onestar." The she-cat snarled. "You caused that fox-heart to be born in the first place, along with that needy kittypet. Besides, Rowanstar took no action against Darktail and his group when they came to the lake. We followed Darktail because he showed authority and gave us back the reputation ShadowClan used to have, unlike Rowanstar, or should I say Rowan _claw._ There were still cats who followed Darktail's group, but hopefully the clans will take care of that."

"Needletail, you and ShadowClan were blinded by power and caused your own deaths. You think I liked to drown my own son?" Onestar hissed.

"Wait, you still love him?" Needletail asked in shock. "Do you even want to change the past?" Needletail wrapped her tail around Onestar, reluctantly leading him into a pool that was similar to the Moonpool the cats saw when they were alive. "Change it right now. Your nose touches the water, Darktail will have never existed." Onestar gazed at the pool. He saw an image, cats thriving, sharing tongues with each other, successfully hunting for their clan, coming back with a few measly scratches from a recent patrol. Onestar sighed, but a realization came to him and he narrowed his eyes at the she-cat.

"No." Needletail flattened her ears, her hackles raised, star-specked teeth glinting, then she pounced on Onestar, claws unsheathed. He tried to dodge but Needletail barreled him back to her view. The senior was knocked down and pinned under the ShadowClan cat. _She's strong, for a young warrior,_ Onestar thought.

"Why. Not." The grey and white she-cat snarled through gritted teeth.

"I don't see why I should explain myself to _you_." The leader spat. Needletail scoffed and stalked off, glaring back at Onestar every now and then before she couldn't see him. Onestar sighed, stood up and walked a rather lengthy trip to the moor like the one he lived at when he still led WindClan.

"ShadowClan needed a test." Onestar muttered, remembering Needletail's demand. "Rowanclaw was clearly unfit to lead right from when Blackstar drowned. Thanks to that tyrant, ShadowClan is much better than before, even if they all fled to SkyClan, the cowards." He looked up to the sky.

 _The clans were supposed to stay together, yet later, there were only three._

Onestar hissed at the thought. "ShadowClan all played a part in The Kin and turned on each other. That was what caused Mistystar to close her borders and ShadowClan to join SkyClan. Even then, there are now five clans, like before or whatnot."

 _You had kits with a kittypet! And you call yourself a leader?_

"That was mouse-brained of me, but I was young." Onestar meowed. "I know where my loyalties lie now."

 _You made terrible decisions in your leadership. Firestar did nothing wrong, yet you loved to argue with every reason of his._

"Leaders can't be friends with each other! They can get your guard down and attack you right when you don't expect it. I was trying to protect my clan for when such an event happened."

 _True, true, but Firestar was a soft leader._

"And there wasn't going to be any soft-hearted alliances. Even cats like Firestar can turn on you in an instant when trust is tested.." The senior shivered when he found out about Russetfur's death that Gathering.

 _You never accepted Darktail, now look at what happened._

"I had to be loyal to WindClan. Accepting my son would cause too much complications, but I guess I was wrong."

 _You destroyed ShadowClan!_

"Rowanstar was a failure of a leader. It was right that he died. His son is much more fit to the position. ShadowClan's thriving now, beside the other four clans like they were supposed to."

 _Do you regret anything at all?_

The light brown tabby sniffed. "ShadowClan now knows how to deal with a group like Darktail's group. Sol was completely different, he was only one cat. Darktail's group had a lot of cats."

 _Well, guess I can't change your mind. By the way, who did you think was talking to you?_

"Where are you?" Onestar demanded.

 _Don't get all worked up, just keep looking over your shoulder._

Onestar whipped his head around to see who was talking to him. He sniffed the air for anyone nearby, finally catching a scent by the lake. He trotted over there, scanning the area for who was talking to him.

"I'm over here!" The leader stiffened.

"Is it you?"

"Yes! Now can you tell me a clearer answer!"

"Gorsepaw, I won't change nothing." The small brown tom looked up to his former mentor in a serious gaze.

"You're lying."

"Part of me is." Onestar admitted. "But perhaps Darktail's birth was for the better."

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." Gorsepaw mewed. "But accidents will still happen, the clans will still pull through. Just like old times!" Gorsepaw rested his head on Onestar's side, dozing off. The leader lifted his head high and puffed out his chest.

Just like old times.

 **Eyyyyyyyyy! So, even though Onestar's one of the biggest disappointments of a leader... TorrentClan challenge for him, because I can.**


	17. Winter Games

Pricklepaw trudged towards the nearest tree through the snow that reached up to her chest, attempting to grab a hold of it before slipping back down. She huffed and tried again, this time gripping her claws on the glossy bark of the tree. The tortoiseshell got a hold of the wood, swinging her self up the bare tree. Once she got to one of the branches, the apprentice cleared some of the snow off of it with a quick swipe of her forearm and opened her mouth, taking in any scents of potential prey. She found a scrawny squirrel trying to carry an acorn into one of the holes in a nearby tree. Pricklepaw took the lightest steps as she could through the trees above-ground, but once she got to the branch the squirrel was on, she felt that she was about to slip, and slashed at the squirrel's tail, which squeaked in surprise, to which the she-cat grabbed a hold of the animal. She slipped and fell off the branch, bringing the squirrel down with her. The fluffy silvery-white snow broke the scout's fall, thankfully. The squirrel tried to get free of the apprentice's grasp, but a fluffy white tom ran up and pressed his paws down on the creature, keeping them there until he heard a crack and felt the squirrel go still.

"Nice job, Snowpaw." Pricklepaw meowed as soon as she got up.

"You weren't too shabby yourself. How did you learn to grab the squirrel before you-" Snowpaw was cut off as snow hit his back. The two turned to see another apprentice, but this one had thick fur, a muscular build, webbed paws, and sharp claws at gripped onto the icy parts of the snow, unlike Pricklepaw, Snowpaw, and another scout, Canyonpaw, who was with them, who had regular claws, a normal cat's paws, and an average build for cats, except for their hind legs, which were powerful compared to the rest of their build.

"Do you want me to just take the squirrel back to camp?" The she-cat meowed before swiping a hole on the snow impatiently. Without waiting for an answer, the apprentice grabbed the squirrel and heaved herself to get back to camp.

"Thanks Blackpaw!" Snowpaw called. _Might be a good time to practice my fighting techniques,_ Pricklepaw thought as Blackpaw walked off. Pricklepaw lowered herself into the snow, waiting for anyone to pass by. Snowpaw bounded over to Canyonpaw, claiming he saw something cool, as per usual. But, when he was about to step on Pricklepaw, she pounced on the tom, bringing him down on the snow. He scooped up a bit of snow and aimed for the dappled cat's face. She shook her head, trying to get the snow out of her eyes, but something knocked her down before Pricklepaw could see clearly who it was. A shiver came down her entire body, making Pricklepaw feel like she was being buried alive. She heard the other scouts' muffled noises, commotion rising above-ground.

"The heirs are coming!"

"Why in the name of StarClan did you bury Pricklepaw?"

"Are the diggers arriving soon?"

"It is I! The great Buckpaw has arrived!"

"No one cares!"

"Well well! If it isn't the lowborns!" _What's going on out there,_ Pricklepaw wondered. _Did Ledgepaw get in trouble again?_ She pushed her paws through the snow above her, trying to get herself free of the trap. When Pricklepaw got a clear view of anything happening above her hole. Pricklepaw sighed and tried to get the rest of her body out of the hole. Once she got out, the forestland was filled with all types of apprentices. Pricklepaw flattened her ears when she saw a sleek, full-fed cream tabby she-cat with other healthy apprentices. There were also apprentices that had lithe bodies and other fishers like Buckpaw and Blackpaw. One of the diggers noticed that she was there since they gave her a quick glance before turning back to the healthy cats.

"Shouldn't all of you get hunting for us?" The cream tabby growled. The other cats behind her glared at the other apprentices. _Oh no. If it isn't Lightpaw,_ Pricklepaw thought angrily to herself. _That blasted kit! I can't believe she's Brindlestar's daughter!_ Yowls of protest arose from the scouts, fishers, and diggers.

"We just went hunting!" Blackpaw snarled.

"The scouts also hunted." Canyonpaw hissed.

"Pebblepaw raided a rabbit's nest!" One of the diggers, Ravinepaw answered. Lightpaw seemed to not care about what everyone was saying because she changed the subject.

"If you're all going to do anything, include us in it." A spotted tortoiseshell heir, who was Lightpaw's best friend and Pricklepaw's relative, yowled. The apprentices looked at one another nervously before answering back to the heirs.

"We were going to have a snow war." Buckpaw mewed. The heirs turned to each other, whispering about what they were going to do.

"Alright!" Another heir, a dark brown tabby tom yowled. "We'll participate in this snow war. But whatever we do goes!" Everyone else nodded and went into their teams, all the scouts on one team, all the fishers on another team, all the diggers on a third team, and the heirs were on their own team. No one even gave the signal before a russet spotted she-cat heir tackled a black tom digger. The heirs lunged for the closest cats. Pricklepaw climbed up a tree and watched as cats threw snow at each other. The tortoiseshell heir spotted Pricklepaw's shadow and looked up at her.

"No climbing allowed!" She called.

"No, Petalpaw. Whatever you _do_ goes. Not what you say." Pricklepaw retorted.

"Well, now whatever we say goes. Now get out of the tree!" Petalpaw growled. Pricklepaw smirked and jumped off the branch, landing on top of Petalpaw, burying her in the snow. Pricklepaw leaped off of Petalpaw and into the snow to cover herself in it. She heard a muffled scream, making a smile form on Pricklepaw's face. The dappled she-cat saw a group of fishers and diggers ramming into each other. Pricklepaw saw a lone black tabby digger and pounced on her, battering the digger's face and making a hole in the The tabby fluffed up her fur and hissed at Pricklepaw, but Pricklepaw held her ground. The tortoiseshell knocked snow from the walls of snow and landed them on the tabby. Pricklepaw stood up and slithered through the snow, hunting down her next victim.

"Time out!" Lightpaw yowled. All of the cats in the area shot up. The heir smirked as she was given undivided attention. "You are not allowed to attack heirs!"

"Then what's the point of you guys having a team?" Buckpaw snarled.

"Umm, the point is obviously for us to have fun." Petalpaw meowed smugly. "Oh yeah, we are the only team that can attack now."

"What!"

"That isn't fair!"

"Wow. Welp, time for an uprising." Pricklepaw whipped her head around to Pebblepaw, who just meowed that calmly as if that wasn't an automatic death wish. _I'm not related to you, I don't know you,_ Pricklepaw thought. _StarClan, let Pebblepaw live!_

"You rise up against your future rulers?" The dark brown tabby snarled. Pebblepaw didn't even try to answer before getting some other apprentices to barrel into the heirs. Snowpaw climbed up a tree, flicking her tail upward for Canyonpaw and Pricklepaw to reluctantly follow him. Blackpaw looked up and nodded, getting Buckpaw and some other fishers to come with them into the snow. The diggers dug out tunnels into the snow, everyone preparing for the massive invasion upon the heirs. As if on cue, everyone leaped for the heirs, cats tripping them out from under their paws and swatting at the apprentices, others pouncing on them and dragging them into the snow, taunting them. Screeches of commands and protest rose from the heirs, but the cats continued on the revolution. The scouts leaped from the trees, landing on the heirs but not hard enough to inflict real injures. Cats battered When the victims caught their breath, everyone stood up and walked in their now cleared surroundings thanks to the snow fight. The heirs retreated to camp, tails in between their legs.

"This is the best day ever!" Snowpaw whispered in Pricklepaw's ear.

"Do you know how much trouble we're in?" The tortoiseshell meowed.

"At least I'm in trouble with you." Snowpaw purred.

 **If you're wondering what the heck all this apprentice job mumbo jumbo is, AsterClan happens to be a clan that bonds together despite the common differences said about each group. However, how a cat had their bodies built determines what type of job they'll have. Scouts are, you know, scouts and specialize in climbing and high up tactics, fishers, fish and swim, and diggers, dig out spots and tunnels. Heirs are those who were born directly from a leader and/or deputy, which are basically trained to lead AsterClan.**

 **Happy Holidays!**


	18. Just another mouth to feed- TorrentClan

Pipertalon stuck his snout through the snow, trying to find anything worth eating while the cats with him were waiting for his results. He got up and turned to the rest of his patrol, shaking his head. They nodded and headed back to camp, tails dragging behind them as if they were extra weight. Pipertalon followed behind them, checking to make sure that none of them fainted from hunger like yesterday's patrol, who had two cats passing out. StarClan called for Berryfur that night but luckily Sootpaw would live to see another day. While remembering the event, the brown tom tripped over something.

"Something wrong?" One of his patrol members called.

"Nothing at all," Pipertalon answered. The patrol shrugged and continued walking. The tom stood up and shook his pelt, and looked down to see what tripped him. There was a pile of snow beside a red-brown tree that was strangely solid. He whisked away the snow, revealing a large black and fawn bundle underneath the snow. Pipertalon licked it the wrong way, making sure that it wasn't anything dangerous. Sure enough, black ears were seen from the brown spot on its neck, then a tail separated from the bundle, making the warrior's fur rise with worry. _Who would leave a kit in the snow? Someone might have dropped it off,_ Pipertalon wondered. He put his paw gently on the kit's neck, hope fluttering inside him. _It's still alive! I should bring it back before it freezes._ The tom grabbed the kit by the scruff, following his patrol a few fox-lengths bck. His clan must accept it. _The warrior code says so. IceClan kits are taught it from the beginning, and follow it with their heart their whole lives. Surely they can't leave a kit out to die._ He looked at himself and his skinny frame and thin legs reminded him of how much his clan was starving during this leaf-bare. _Right?_

* * *

Gorseflame circled the camp, black and white fur bristling with impatience. "When is that patrol coming back? They should've come back a while ago," he growled.

"They will come back," a calico meowed behind him. The black and white tom whipped his head around to see his sister.

"Oh, Robinstar!" Gorseflame exclaimed. He dipped his head to his leader, who swiped at his ears gently as if she were a kit.

"Just because I'm leader doesn't mean you have to respect me as if I were Cherrystar." She purred. The leader added a sharper tone to her voice. "But you still have to obey my orders."

"The patrol's back!" An apprentice squealed. All of the cats that weren't so weak from hunger rushed over to see what the patrol brought back. Gorseflame thrust his way through the cats to see if the patrol caught anything. He looked at the cats with disapproving glares until he came upon Pipertalon. He stared at the bundle that was in the warrior's jaws.

"Pipertalon, that doesn't look like prey," Gorseflame observed. "What is it?" The black eared tom gently placed the kit at his paws.

"It's a kit that I found buried in the snow. It's still alive," Pipertalon explained. Collective gasps rose throughout camp. "It has pretty thick fur so I guess that's understandable. I believe we should keep this kit in IceClan." Gorseflame glowered down at the kit, then looked up at Pipertalon. His blue gaze burned into the warrior.

"Nonsense," Gorseflame snarled. "We don't have enough prey to go around already! Do you even know how mousebrained it is to get another kit in IceClan who's going to die overnight anyways? It's just another mouth to feed!"

* * *

Pipertalon flattened his ears at his clanmate's words. "But the warrior code says we must save every kit! Even if they aren't from our own clan!" Pipertalon protested.

"The warrior code also says that you must put your clan above all things," Gorseflame retorted. Cats around him nodded their heads. Pipertalon glared at them with ears against his head. _Sure, agree with the leader's brother. Yeah, that will surely make you better warriors,_ Pipertalon thought. Robinstar shoved her way through the cats and stood in between the toms.

"I want you two in my den, _now,_ " Robinstar didn't wait for a reply as she walked into her thorn den. Gorseflame stalked behind her while Pipertalon picked up the kit. Gorseflame looked over his shoulder, glaring at the tom.

"Why are you bringing that waste of space in-" Robinstar cuffed her brother over the ear.

"No, Pipertalon. You can bring the kit into my den," Robinstar mewed. Pipertalon trailed after the siblings, the kit dangling from his jaws. Once coming into the den, he realized how much warmer this den was than the warriors' den.

"Now, properly explain why this kit should be a part of IceClan," the calico meowed. Pipertalon opened his mouth to explain but Gorseflame cut him off.

"We can't feed this kit! It was nearly dead when Pipertalon found it so there's no point in keeping it around!" Gorseflame snarled. Robinstar nodded her head slowly as the warrior was speaking. "Besides, Berryfur just died yesterday. This kit will only make us weaker." The brown and black tom flicked his tail tip in anger. _Did he really just compare regard Berryfur's death to someone abandoning a kit?_ Pipertalon couldn't believe the warrior's insensitivity to the event. He was snapped back to reality when Gorseflame's hiss signaled for him to speak. Pipertalon stood up and began his explaination.

"The code says we must save any kit in danger. If we refuse the code, then-" Robinstar lifted her tail to silence the warrior. She rose from her nest and gazed at her warriors, who followed her outside the den. The she-cat clawed her way up the Whitestone. Pipertalon noticed how thin and frail she looked compared to the rest of IceClan. _Of course she doesn't want to eat. She has plenty of lives left and we all have only one,_ the tom thought.

"Clan meeting!" Robinstar's yowl rang throughout camp. Cats rose tiredly to their paws, walking as if it took every last bit of energy left. "I've heard enough from my warriors about the kit one of my warriors"-she gazed down at Pipertalon, who shivered in fear-"found. Clearly, I've been given enough reason that this kit will _not_ be a part of IceClan." Pipertalon sighed in defeat. Gorseflame could always win his sister over with whatever he said. She added briskly, "Pipertalon."

"Yes, Robinstar?" He meowed sullenly.

"Since you found the kit, I'll give you the pleasure of returning it back where you found it," the she-cat meowed. Although, it sounded more like an order to the warrior. He stared at the kit then back at his leader. _This cat, willing to put an innocent soul to die just because a sibling said so? I won't have it,_ Pipertalon thought.

"I guess I'll be leaving with the kit then," Pipertalon meowed.

* * *

Gorseflame snorted with contempt. "You? Leave the clan just because we can't accept a kit?"

"Well," Pipertalon began. "If you choose to deny the code and this kit, then you might as well be denying StarClan. Besides, a kit is just as valued as a warrior. If a kit is just another mouth to feed, then so is a warrior. I don't see my place here anymore if no one can respect our code like I do."

"Pipertalon. If you leave, you know that you are not allowed to come back," Robinstar warned. "Are you sure about your decision?" Gorseflame stared at his leader in disbelief.

"It's clear he wants to go!" Gorseflame snarled, looking at the tom in hate. "Why even give him a second chance?" Robinstar nodded her brother's remark.

"Never mind, take the kit with you and leave! You are never to return to IceClan! If our patrols find you or the kit, we won't hesitate to kill either of you," the calico yowled. Pipertalon looked at his clan a final time, before picking up the kit, and running off into the snowy lands. Gorseflame looked after the two, a smirk across his face. The clan began to disperse among themselves, giving each other bewildered looks. _We had to help the clan. It was the only thing to do,_ Gorseflame thought grimly. _Even if we had to lose a warrior too._


	19. Our Visit- TaigaClan Challenge

**TaigaClan challenge! Long time since I posted one so... A Visit!**

Soakpaw stirred in her sleep, murmuring slurred words. In her dream, she was in a dark, rotting place. The trees were grey and leafless, fungus was pretty much everywhere you looked, fog had inhabited the place, and if you had seen the sky at all, it was dark, no stars or moon could be seen through the bare branches.

"Hello? Come here please," A voice meowed sweetly. _It sounds like a tom._ Soakpaw shivered, but followed the voice's source. She saw an outline of a cat looking up at the sky, as though he could see how clear it could've been. Soakpaw carefully crept towards the cat, putting her body close to the ground, hoping there were any reeds to hide in. The white tabby she-cat kept scanning the decaying surroundings until a sour smell came to her. She finally came to a pile of fungus on some trees, attempting to crouch there, peering over at the cat. A dark grey face staring right back at her with interest gleaming in his eyes.

"Who... who are you?" Soakpaw managed to squeak.

"Aah, of course a RiverClan apprentice would have no idea who I am," the cat sighed softly. "I'm Thicketleg." His voice became more threatening as she saw the apprentice look at him with petrified eyes. "I used to be a ShadowClan warrior until a ThunderClan patrol ambushed and killed me!" Soakpaw stiffened. _ThunderClan? They've been causing a lot of problems lately... But killing? You'd expect ShadowClan or SkyClan to be culprits,_ the white tabby thought grimly.

"Well, did-d I die? Is this StarClan?" The apprentice asked. Thicketleg merely sniffed, as though he was asked this question before.

"Can I tell you something?" Thicketleg asked.

"Y-yes," Soakpaw mewed.

"This is the Place of No Stars. I'm going to be straight with you because clearly," Thicketleg stopped and looked at his surroundings in scorn before continuing on, "no one is going to believe that this place is StarClan. Besides, many cats already know about this place since the Great Battle. But judging by your expression," he analyzed the apprentice with curiosity, "you haven't heard of it."

The apprentice barely held back a shriek. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Pfft, what would I gain from that?" The former warrior snorted. "It's not like you did anything remarkable in your lifetime."

"Then what will you do to me?" Soakpaw asked. The Dark Forest warrior turned and padded off, gesturing his tail for the apprentice to follow. The RiverClan she-cat cocked her head in confusion.

"Walk with me RiverClanner," Thicketleg growled. He muttered something that Soakpaw couldn't quite grasp. Soakpaw followed the dark tom, trembling with every step. She looked around as they went deeper into the forest. _This place is endless!_ Thicketleg stopped at a rotting log, the warrior then jumping on top of it.

"Why are we here?" The apprentice mewed.

"Come on, don't you want to just talk?" The ShadowClan cat asked.

Soakpaw sighed. "I guess so. You must be pretty lonely." Thicketeg smirked and stood on top of the log, his head high as she stared down at the living cat, as if he were a leader.

"At least someone will care," Thicketleg muttered before beginning his story. "So, here I am. Born as a regular ShadowClan kit. I was an exemplar apprentice and a fantastic warrior. I even had kits!"

"Who were they?" Soakpaw asked.

"Well, at the time I died, their names were Rootpaw, Asterpaw, and Eclipsepaw," Thicketleg sighed. "Could you tell me if they're still alive?" _Rootpaw, Asterpaw, Eclipsepaw? Hmm... wait!_ Soakpaw nudged the warrior. He turned and flicked his tail in impatience, but he tilted his head a bit for Soakpaw to continue.

"Umm, there are ShadowClan cats called Asterwing and Eclipsebark. Although, one of them told me that their brother, Rootpaw, was killed by a SkyClan patrol." Thicketleg back fur shot up when Soakpaw was finished, then clawed at the dead wood furiously.

"SkyClan! How dare they?" The warrior spat. "First, they killed my mentor, now my son? Unbelievable!" The tabby's fur rose in fear, unsheathing her claws. The grey tom-cat glanced at her, slightly relaxing.

"Sorry for my sudden outburst, I couldn't help it," the warrior apologized. "Although, it's good my daughters became warriors."

"No, I get it. Losing someone can always be painful," Soakpaw reassured the tom. The warrior seemed to soften, but his voice still held traces of seething anger.

"SkyClan, ever since Deerstar became leader, they've been nothing but a fox's spawn," Thicketleg growled.

"I wish Deerstar got what he deserved!" Soakpaw meowed indignantly. She stared at Thicketleg, curiosity suddenly washing over her. "How did you get here?"

"I took one of Deerstar's lives," Thicketleg answered without looking at the RiverClan she-cat. "He deserved it though! I don't even belong here! Ask anyone here! I followed the warrior code by heart! Yet I have come here. Maybe I have a purpose here?"

"That doesn't seem right at all," Soakpaw mumbled.

"I wish I could take a cat from the living world, a cat who doesn't suddenly run at the sight of a warrior like me, who can learn SkyClan's moves," Thicketleg meowed, his eyes landing on the apprentice excitedly. Soakpaw returned his gaze with a frightened one of her own.

"Would you like to learn how SkyClan fights?" The warrior asked.

"Will I get injured? Like, bloodshed injured?" Soakpaw demanded. Although, her heart betrayed her, her legs stiff with fear as she suddenly realized how she reacted.

"I'm wiser than our Dark Forest ancestors before us. No blood will appear in your nest," Thicketleg reassured the apprentice coolly.

"But-"

"Stop worrying. Will you train with me?" Thicketleg urged. SkyClan could be defeated. She could teach her Clanmates SkyClan's tactics. RiverClan won't suffer as much. _But is it worth it? I could make cats lose what they ever loved. I could end up here, just because I killed a cat, like Thicketleg._

"Dawn is coming, Soakpaw! Make your choice now," Thicketleg's mew snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes!" Soakpaw blurted out. "I'll train with you!" Thicketleg smirked, then broke out into a purr. He wrapped his tail around the light tabby, whispering into her ear.

"RiverClan won't fall. Thanks to you, they can have moons of peace," Thicketleg meowed. Soakpaw smiled. _It doesn't matter the cost. Protecting my clan will be worth it._

 _Unless, it isn't._

 **Pre-Deerstar's reign storyline or something.**


	20. Pointless- TaigaClan Challenge

**TaigaClan challenge!**

"WindClan! Attack!" The earsplitting yowl of the WindClan leader rang through the warrior's ears as she and her Clanmates went to invade the forest. The warrior dashed across the moor, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Ledgesnow! Let's go take on some mouse-hearts!" The call of the voice made the warrior light up with joy.

"Alright, Brownfoot!" Ledgesnow yowled behind her. A brown tom caught up to her, panting but seeming to want to press on.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go! ThunderClan needs some payback!" he ordered to the white she-cat. They both ran towards the forest, their paws pounding against the grass. The blood was pounding in the she-cat's ears as she was nearing the destination. Reaching the forest border, ruffled cats were standing guard. Ledgesnow noticed how they didn't seem battered yet. _Ah, Sagestar is waiting for us to be the distraction. Clever._

The tom next to her crouched, flicking his tail for the she-cat next to him do the same. They both leaped forward after some time, catching the two cats off guard. The cat that Ledgesnow pounced on stared at her, his amber eyes wide with both fear and anger. He easily shoved the snowy-furred she-cat off of him, dazing her. Running towards the WindClanner, he gripped his claws onto her flank, making her let out a shriek of pain.

Ledgesnow whipped around, glaring at the cream tom. Hackles raised, she bunched her hind legs together and unsheathed her claws, gripping them on the grassy terrain beneath her. Just as she was about to launch herself, cats soon exploded from WindClan's side of the border, but so did ThunderClan's side. Cats around her were soon screeching as they were attacking their opponent, yowling in pain, triumph or a combination of both. Unfortunately, the cream cat caught her off guard as she was viewing her battle situation, and tackled into her, ripping away at her sides.

"Ledgesnow!" one of the warriors exclaimed. "I'll help you!" The pawsteps abruptly stopped as the tabby running towards her to help her out was knocked aside like a feather by another ThunderClan warrior. Ledgesnow meanwhile had the enemy's paws pummeling down on her. As the air was forced out of her, the white she-cat gasped for air with every blow given to her. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of her for a moment, making her shoot right up. Looking for who saved her, she saw her sister, Finchpelt, was clinging onto the warrior's back, her claws deep in his pelt, so deep that a crimson liquid oozed between the white and brown she-cat's claws.

The ThunderClan warrior easily shook the warrior on top of him off, knocking her against the tree. Finchpelt was panting, unaware of the cat looming over her, his claws eerily glinting through the sunlight that shone through the tree leaves. Ledgesnow mustered up the energy to claw the enemy's legs, making him howl with fury. He immediately turned his attention to the white cat, drool dripping from his teeth as he snarled as though he was infected with rabies. Slashing at the WindClan warrior, she narrowly avoided her eyes from getting scratched. Her pelt matted with blood, she felt her strength dripping away from her. The warrior held his head high, his eyes glittering with insanity as he walked over to Ledgesnow. As he put his paw on her neck, his claws were slowly unsheathing on her.

In a desperate attempt to survive, Ledgesnow clawed his throat, ripping out his esophagus in doing so. The warrior gasped, the life fading from his eyes as more heartbeats passed. Falling onto the ground with a _thump_ , a spasm racked through his body before lying still. The she-cat weakly got on her paws, looking down and staring in horror at the body in front of her.

His jaws were gaping in a screech of outrage, the normally energized green eyes dull with pain, his dirty, scarlet claws unsheathed with tufts of white fur between them, blood pouring out of his wounds and pooling around him. Ledgesnow looked at his body with wide eyes, ears flattened against her head. She struggled to find the words of what she'd done.

"I just killed a cat," she choked out. "I killed him!"

At the same time, ThunderClan was retreating from the battle. Insults were called out from WindClan, cats making faces at the losing clan while others were heading on their way back to WindClan.

"Ledgesnow! We're heading back!" Brownfoot called from the border. Snapping back into reality, the white she-cat turned to the tom, staring at him with an uncertain expression on her face. Staggering towards him, Finchleg ran over and stood by Ledgesnow's side, keeping her from falling. Blood making her pelt stick out as is she were a porcupine, Finchleg too held an unsure gaze.

"I'll get you to the medicine cat den when we get back, alright?" The white cat merely nodded before she drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Is she up yet? You said that her wounds would heal in a few moons."

The white she-cat wearily blinked open her eyes as the voice woke her. The leader of WindClan, Sootstar, stared at her warmly.

"Are you going to punish me?" Ledgesnow asked dejectedly. "I did just kill a cat."

Sootstar turned her attention to the warrior, sighing as she spoke. "It was against the code, but you had to defend yourself. Either he died, or you. We couldn't lose another warrior." Quickly changing the topic, the calico tabby looked at the medicine cat, who was all the way in the back of the den.

"There's a feast going on today, Fogtail. You should get something to eat," Sootstar meowed.

"But I have a patient to heal!" he replied, an edge to his voice. "How can I eat when a cat can die when I'm gone."

"Sheesh, you're _so_ right. I'll send a warrior to get something for you two." Flicking her tail amusingly, Sootstar dipped her head and padded out of the den. The events of the battle replaying in her mind, Ledgesnow turned her head to the healer.

"I should've never killed him," Ledgesnow whispered. "I'm a monster."

"No you aren't. In this war, the code doesn't even matter anymore. Other cats like you also committed murder recently So, it's rather pointless to continue worrying about it," Fogtail snapped.

Ledgesnow was horrified at what the tom just said. _The code binds us together, yet a medicine cat is telling me that it doesn't matter?_ Realizing that arguing wasn't going to do her any use, she had no other choice but to succumb to his words. "Guess you're right," the she-cat muttered. Padding out of the den, the warrior looked up at the sky.

 _Is this really what the war has been doing to us? Turning us into vile, blood-thirsty monsters? I just killed a cat, against the warrior code, and no one cares or even tries to give me a punishment!_

Gazing outside the den, warriors and apprentices were eating, laughing, showing kits their battle moves, telling the elders their fight against ThunderClan. Cats congratulating each other for not getting murdered. She noticed how some cats were merrily telling each other who killed who even.

 _Does no one feel guilty of being the cause of another warrior's death? They can just eat and sleep soundly, just like that? I could've taken away someone's mate, someone's only friend, a cat who would always cheer up everyone they could. I could've killed a father! The leader's sibling! I could get killed for this, then end up in the Place of No Stars!_

 _And yet, worrying about it is pointless. I can't turn back time._ _I have to face the guilt of everything I did, and accept what I did._

 _But that doesn't mean I will accept it._


End file.
